Chuck vs The Dark Shadow
by lalalauraa
Summary: Set in Season 3, Team Bartowski goes on what they thought would be a simple mission, until a figure appears out of the darkness. Apologies for bad summary!


**I don't own Chuck, unfortunately. If I did it would have 60 seasons and everything would be right in the world. Also, I don't know if I'll continue or not. That depends if people want me to. Sorry if it's bad, I haven't done this before!**

Also, I went back and edited this a bit with thanks to some of the reviews. I've decided to not have Hannah in this because I just really don't want her to further ruin the Chuck/Sarah dynamic. Also, sorry the timeline is so all over the place, it doesn't really matter though because this is just a little attempt at FanFiction on my behalf. 

Chuck Bartowski's life often had the habit of taking twists and turns that never, in his wildest dreams, he could possibly anticipate. After inadvertently breaking the heart of the love of his life, Sarah Walker, at the refusal to go on the run with her, he began training to become a full-fledged agent of the CIA, following the download of the Intersect 2.0. However, his emotional state severely hindered his progress and embarrassed him immeasurably. Chuck decided in the interest of any possible progress to his training, he _needed_ a holiday. Much to General Beckman's dismay, she obliged on the terms he would wear his GPS watch equipped with a panic button and regularly checked in. It was a matter of National Security, after all and letting the Intersect loose was less than ideal, although the prospect of having such a capable agent in the field outweighed the risks.

Chuck and his best friend Morgan Grimes both grieving over failed relationships decided their vacation was strictly guys only. The pair agreed on a three week stay in Queensland, Australia, where they spent their days enjoying the sites, bush walking and of course, playing various video games in their hotel room. Chuck decided to utilise the opportunity of the beautiful beach scenery to become fit, which would hopefully boost his confidence, not only with his appearance, but as a spy, by going on daily runs with his iPod and clearing his head.

Upon arriving back to Burbank after his therapeutic vacation and more or less completing his Agency training, team Bartwoski was back together again. To say things were tense between Chuck and Sarah was a gross understatement and everybody knew it, though they agreed to stay friends.

It had been about three months since Chuck left Sarah at the train station and she knew exactly why he did it, to become a spy and help people with what the Intersect had to offer, because he loved his family and friends, _and her._ But that didn't make it hurt any less. Sarah had spent her whole life trying to be void of emotion. Emotions make you vulnerable, and the first lesson you learn as a spy is not to fall in love. Then she walked into the Buymore and her walls started crumbling down. All because of one Chuck Bartowski. Then there she is, offering to give up everything she's ever known to be with him, against her better judgement. She tries to hold contempt for him because he broke her heart, but really, she knows the kind of man Chuck is and expecting him to turn his back on everyone, wasn't fair, especially if he knew he could save lives. Still though, with everything she had, she tried consistently to shove her feelings for him aside, only to fail time and time again, every time she saw him. She was terrified. Terrified of these feelings that she didn't even know existed previous to meeting him. She was terrified of being hurt again. Especially because now that Chuck was a spy, she had a _real_ chance of losing him and if they got any closer, she didn't know how she would be able to cope, so she pretended, to the best of her ability that she was 'over' him. It was the only way she knew how to feel okay.

_-A month later-_

Much to the team's displeasure, they now had a new member, Special Agent Daniel Shaw, the CIA's Ring expert. After a fair while of incessant flirting on his behalf, he and Sarah started dating. It seemed to be out of convenience rather than anything else. For her, it was an attempted distraction from her nagging feelings for Chuck, but for some reason, being with Shaw just exemplified all that Chuck was to her.

The classically mysterious spy with raven black hair and an unmistakable aura of egotism had the annoying habit of making Chuck feel completely and totally inadequate. Everyone on the team could feel Shaw's hostility towards Chuck. It had been there from the get-go, and the stolen glances between Chuck and Sarah were just adding fuel to his fire. Although, the team vowed to remain professional.

Shaw orchestrated the mission but opted to stay out, claiming to have briefings with Superiors which wasn't uncharacteristic, and if everyone was honest, it was nice to have just the original three of them, Casey, Chuck and Sarah. Just like old times.

The mission was supposed to be a simple snatch and grab. They were securing the schematics for a bioweapon that was currently in possession of the nefarious crime organisation known as "The Ring". According to an informant, the location of the schematics was deceptively under guarded and easy to access. Team Bartowski knew better than to underestimate the lengths malicious crime syndicates go to obtain their grandiose perception of power, so they were well prepared, at least, that's what they thought.

"Casey, we've got the schematics, we just need to get out and meet you at the van", Chuck declared into his watch as he and Sarah discreetly made their way down the halls of the inconspicuous Ring building.  
"Good job, moron, I'm surprised you haven't found a way to screw up yet", Casey quipped.  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Casey", Chuck sarcastically retorted with a look of mock cynicism to Sarah.  
"Guys!" Sarah interjected, rolling her eyes and trying to hide the beginnings of a smile at Chuck's expression. Diffusing the constant bickering between the pair seemed to lie solely on her shoulders and if she was completely honest, Casey's constant berating of Chuck, malicious or not, didn't sit right with her.

Chuck and Sarah swiftly made their way out of the building, encountering only a few guards which Chuck easily shot with his tranquilising gun, rendering them unconscious. They exited through a set of stairs that led into a dark, dingy alley. They both immediately felt the cold as they were encompassed with rain and a chilly breeze. Chuck quickly put the collar of his coat up and shivered, rubbing his hands together. Sarah looked over and stifled a laugh. If he thought _this _was cold, he should try Europe in the winter.

"What?" Chuck asked, noticing his partners amusement.  
"Nothing" Sarah began, smiling, "I'd just hate to imagine you in real cold"  
"Real cold? I'm from California! This is below freezing to me, it's not supposed to be this cold here!" Chuck replied dramatically waving his arms in the air comically, indicating at nothing in particular.  
Sarah smiled and turned, noticing two guards that had seemingly spotted them following Chuck's theatrics. She signalled her partner at their new found company and Chuck immediately flashed ready to instigate his on the spot martial arts skills. Chuck and Sarah moved in synch, it almost appeared choreographed as they subdued their opponents with a selection of punches and kicks that rendered the two goons unconscious.

Chuck and Sarah eyes locked and froze, both slightly exasperated from the fight. The road glistened in the moonlight and reflected the single streetlamp to their immediate left. Chuck flashed his classic Bartowski grin that unbeknownst to him, made Sarah's stomach flip.

"Just like old times, huh?" Chuck said, ecstatic, "Well, minus me cowering in the corner of course"  
"Yeah", Sarah agreed, returning his infectious smile, their eyes never leaving each other's, "It's nice"

"Good job, guys", an ominous voice stated from behind, "I knew you had it in you"  
Chuck and Sarah turned to see a figure in the darkness. He took a step forward into the light.


End file.
